From Dawn Till Dusk
by Siha
Summary: *Complete summary in Prologue chapter* We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Slight A/U. R&F&A :
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Alice Cousland and Alistair have been child hood friends forever. But when feelings surface she runs away from him for fear that she'll be disowned for loving a bastard son. Ten years later her family is slaughtered and she joins the Gray Wardens in hope's of finding a new life. However when she discovers her child hood sweetheart among them she has to decide if what they have is worth fighting for, and if their love can truly last.

* * *

_"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."_

_-Mark Overby_

***Flashback Start* **

Alice Cousland was hiding from her studies in the castle garden enjoying the soft breeze and sweet scents. She just didn't have the attention span to listen to the old man's lectures today. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, opening her eyes she saw a handsome young man leaning over her. He was about her age maybe older, sixteen or seventeen. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and the cutest smile she had ever seen. "My lady what are you doing out here?" he inquired helping her to her feet. Alice blushed and looked away,

"It's good to see you again Alistair, and I told you to call me Alice." she said with a pout which made him laugh.

"Goodness, your parents influence sure has not touched you, you feisty minx." he said with a grin, Alice smiled softly.

"No, I just merely want to be the ruler of my own mind. Being an Teyrn's daughter is so preposterous. What with learning how to be a lady. I want to be a warrior! And arranged marriages, bah!" Alice complained watching the hurt expression that flickered across Alistair's young face when she mentioned arranged marriage. "When do you leave for your Templar training?" She asked but saw this only made him even sadder.

"Within the next week or so." He replied with a strained smile.

"Ah...how is Arl Eamon?" she asked twirling her hair around her finger now.

"He is fine, Bryce is always pleasant when Eamon springs surprise visits on him." Alistair said running his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit she had noticed he had developed.

"My father is a good man." Alice said turning away looking up at the clouds,

"And you, are becoming a fine woman." Alistair said grabbing Alice's shoulder and turning her around handing a rose to her, "I thought of you when I saw this." he said with a shy-boy smile. Alice blushed and carefully took the rose into her hands. Her fingers gently caressing the delicate red petals.

"It's beautiful." she whispered looking into Alistair's eyes as he leaned closer,

"Just like you." he whispered back his fingers pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, his lips getting closer and closer to her own.

"Alice!" Brother Aldous interrupted causing the two teens to jump out of their skin.

"Ye-yes teacher?" Alice asked hiding the rose behind her back.

"There you are! Get back in here and finish your studies now young lady!" he yelled at the young Cousland.

"Yes sir!" Alice said as she turned to leave Alistair grabbed her hand,

"Alice! I-I...I lo-"

"Alice now!" Brother Aldous yelled waving his fist at her.

"Alistair I have to go!" Alice cried as she pulled her hand back from his grip as she turn and ran back into the castle exterior trying to keep the tears from coming down her face. She couldn't love a bastard son, no matter how much she wished it.

***Flashback End***


	2. The Teyrn & The Arl

_"Whenever we confront an unbridled desire we are surely in the presence of a tragedy-in-the-making."_

_-Quentin Crisp_

_**

* * *

**_

Alice shook her head to pull herself out of the old memory as she softly touched one of the rose's withered petals. Her mother had insisted that she throw the thing out but, her parent's would never understand how much it meant to her. It had been almost ten years since she had last seen Alistair and she never knew what became of him for he never wrote to her, but she didn't blame him. She broke his heart, what could she expect? Alice looked up as she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Your father has requested your presence. Arl Howe is here as well as another guest." A servant on the other side of the door called to her.

"Thank you I will be there right away."

"Yes my lady." the servant replied scurrying off.

Alice sighed. The "My lady" thing had gotten old a long time ago. She turned to her amour stand in the corner of her room and carefully pulled on all the pieces. Tying her hair up into a ponytail, washing her face quickly and putting her sword into it's sheath against her hip. Satisfied she set off for the main hall entering through a door on the far side of the room.

"I'm sorry pup I didn't see you there." Bryce called to his daughter as she entered the hall.

"Father." Alice replied giving him a salute instead of a curtsy bow like most ladies of the castle.

"Howe, you remember my daughter."

"Ah yes. I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again my dear."

"And you, Arl Howe." Alice replied respectfully crossing an arm over her chest and bowing before him.

"My son Thomas called after you. Perhaps I shall bring him with me next time." Howe said with a smirk.

"To what end? I've no interest in an arranged marriage." Alice blurted. She hated the idea of marrying anyone she didn't want to.

"Ha! "To what end", she says! So glib, too. She's just like her mother when she talks like that." Howe said with annoyance.

"See what I contend with, Howe? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart."

"Mmm. No doubt because you've trained her as a warrior. How unique." Howe replied with disgust.

"One of the finest in all of High Ever." Bryce said beaming with pride. "At and rate, pup. I summoned you here for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"I'll do my best, father." Alice replied bowing her head.

"Now that's what I like to hear. That's all I could ever ask of you pup." Bryce said to his daughter with a soft smile, "Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" Alice cracked a slight smile at her father's analogy. "There's also someone you must meet. Please... show Duncan in." Bryce said to a guard standing nearby who saluted him and walked to the main hall's gate showing in a man. He looked middle-aged maybe in his forties. With his hair pulled back, wearing atrocious white garbs and a dagger and sword strapped to his back. It was quiet a curious sight for Alice to behold.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland." The man spoke with great respect. Alice stiffened up at this, some time's she forgot she was only second to being royal, and the responsibilities that came with it...

"Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Gray Warden would be present." Howe said trying to cover up the surprise in his voice, his hand twitched nervously.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce asked glancing at Howe curiously as did Alice. What was Howe's problem?

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage." Howe said trying to catch himself before he slipped up again.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Gray Wardens are, I hope?" Bryce inquired his daughter who was completely shocked by the presence of a real Gray Warden within their hall.

"Th-They're an order of great warriors." Alice stuttered trying to keep her composure. If a Gray Warden was here...that meant he was looking for recruits and this could be her chance out of a life of living up to her family's expectation of "settling down with a nice young man and raising a family of her own."

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all." her father told her. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore." At this Alice's heart sank into her stomach and she cursed herself for getting her hopes up. Duncan coughed to clear his throat before replying,

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." Alice felt her heart now leap through her chest and by this point was feeling a little nausea at her rapidly changing emotions. Bryce stepped in front of her crossing his arms.

"Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about." Alice knew she had to do something before her chance faded away.

"I think I rather like that idea, Father. Is there a reason I shouldn't join them?" Bryce turned sharply towards her eying her carefully.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?" Bryce asked a little angry.

_"Oh please!"_ Alice thought crossing her fingers if Duncan did invoke the right she'd finally be free!

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue." Duncan said apologetically watching as her father relaxed a bit.

"Pup," Bryce said now turning back towards Alice. "Can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course, father." Alice replied trying to not let her disappointment show.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"I'm not done talking to you yet." Alice protested.

"We must discuss the battle plans in the south. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

"Very well, father." Alice said giving him another soldier's salute as she turned to leave but walked up to Duncan instead. "Excuse me, Duncan." she said looking up at the Grey Warden who looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, but I believe your father wishes to talk to the Arl and myself alone."

"Would you really recruit me into the Grey Warden?" Alice asked still clinging to some kind of hope.

"Of course. You are young and very skilled, or so I hear. Many of the finest Grey Warden have been women. The Grey Wardens do not recruit simply anybody, and I intend no flattery when I say you show promise." Duncan answered honestly. "The old treaties allow me to conscript you even against your father's wishes, but I will not do so. Our order is too small to risk animosity with Ferelden's nobility." Alice sighed heavily. Again her nobility was keeping her from having a normal life, or at least trying to have one at all.

"And glad I am to hear it." Bryce commented, he was just being protective of his only daughter.

"It's tempting, your Lordship. But I am content to see what other candidates your castle offers." Duncan replied trying not to upset the Teyrn.

"May we speak later?" Alice inquired the Warden.

"Your father has left you in charge of the castle? Then I will see you at dinner tomorrow, if not sooner."

"I would prefer sooner."

"Then let us meet in the morning. I will seek you out before Ser Gilmore's testing. Would that be sufficient?"

"That would be fine. I was hoping you might test me for recruitment." Duncan seemed a bit surprised that she was still pressing the matter. He took some time to think carefully before answering.

"Honestly, the Wardens would be thrilled to have you. But... I won't go against your father's wishes."

_"I'm not a little girl that needs protecting!"_ Alice thought furiously.

"If you wish to discuss this further, however, let us talk after your father and the arl depart." Duncan said with a smile.

"I'm standing right here, you know." Bryce cut in.

"I'm only suggesting satisfying my host's curiosity, as tempting as recruitment might be." Duncan said and then said no more to her. Instead she turned to her father, trying to put off her task as long as possible.

"Shouldn't you be off to your brother, as I asked."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Alice asked nervously.

"Your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea. Who know what will happen to us? I will tell you, hoever: you're my darling daughter, I love you, and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen." This made Alice want to break down into tears. "But don't worry about me, dear girl. You'll have enough to occupy your mind while I'm gone."

"Is sending all of our forces south a good idea?"

"When the king demand it. In fact, not sending our force south would be a distinctly bad idea. Don't worry, pup. You shouldn't see many problems. But I want you to prepare the men left here. In case."

"In case of what?"

"Legends of the Blights tell of horrible things. The darkspawn once threatened many lands. If we can't hold them...you must prepare for the worst." Bryce told his daughter as a sick feeling settled in the pit of her gut.

"All right, now you're scaring me, Father!"

"I am scared myself. But we are Couslands, and we do what must be done. But let's not speak of ominous things. We shall assume that all will go well and the Maker will watch over us."

"I'll do my best, father. I swear it." Alice said putting her fist over her heart.

"I know you will. You are a Cousland, after all." Bryce said proudly before turning to Duncan and continuing his discussion with the Warden. Alice sighed and now turned to Arl Howe. Oh how she despised the man, always trying to talk her father into an arranged marriage, either with Thomas or Nathaniel. But she could only smile and nod and be pleasant. Might as well see the damn man off to battle. He was her father's best friend after all.

"Yes?" Howe asked obviously annoyed that she was lingering.

"I just want to wish you well, Arl Howe." Alice said pleasantly.

"I...thank you. That is..quite unnecessary." He said looking away. Geez, did this man have a guilty conscious or what? When he saw her staring at him he cleared his throat and continued, "Oh really, you should do as your father asked. The trouble ahead won't wait for these little chats."

"Your son is interested in me?" Alice asked trying to keep Howe's attention. If Alice knew one thing about the Arl is that he was always interested in anything that may give him more power. One of his son's marrying a Teyrn's daughter would certainly boost a man's stature.

"The topic has come up from time to time. The young and their infatuations." He said trying to sound dismissive about it. But she knew he was actually being very...attentive.

"I got the impression Thomas didn't like me."

"I'm sure that was years ago. People change. To be honest, I have no expectations. And your father seems determined to let you find your own way."

"I prefer it that way. Besides, I don't remember returning the interest." Alice said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That speaks to your nature, no ours. I can' say I approve of the freedom your father allows. If something did happen... well, we'd address it as befits a family of our stature." Howe said with a nasty grin.

"Don't hold your breath." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Your father's permissiveness has made you willful, indeed. It may not always serve you so well." Howe replied with an angry gaze. As long as Alice remained out of his grasp, hope of moving up was out of his reach as well. Deciding it was time to move along and quickly Alice turned on her heels and headed towards the door,

"Goodbye Arl Howe." Alice called back as she slipped through the door on the other side of the hall.

"Yes. Goodbye indeed, Alice." Howe said under his breath turning back towards the Teyrn and the Warden with a twisted smile.


End file.
